


Playdates

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [15]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: ACTUAL INTERACTION BETWEEN THE LITTLES HOLY cOW, Gen, Non-Sexual Ageplay, One-Word Prompts, Short Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of one word prompt drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playdates

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired last night. Whoops. I also thought I should write more interaction between the Littles so here we have it. Enjoy.

**_Puppets_ **

Joe certainly didn’t realize when he came over with Papa to Uncle Pete’s house that Patrick would’ve made sock puppets. Nor did he expect Patrick to demand he play with him and the puppets.

Puppets kinda creeped him out if he was honest, especially homemade ones (not that Patrick was a horrible puppetmaker, _puppets were creepy_ ). But he bit back the comment he would’ve made and played school with Patrick and the puppets for most of the afternoon.

Maybe he did have a bit of fun during that playdate, but he didn’t say a thing to Andy about it afterwords.

**_Lost_ **

“I can’t find Bear!” Gerard wailed as he came into the livingroom, where Pete and Patrick happened to be with Frank, chatting.

“Oh no!” Patrick shot up from where he was flipping through one of the books Gerard had left on the floor and went over to him. “You think he’s lost?”

Gerard nods, worry evident in his eyes as he peered over Patrick’s shoulder further in the room, as if doublechecking. “Me an’ Daddy went outside in the garden and when I came back, Bear was gone!”

“Bear probably went to find you! Ally-gator does that sometimes during bathtime, and he gets stuck in the hall closet.” Patrick says, squeezing mentioned alligator to his chest, as if afraid he’d run off as well.

“You two squirts should probably put your detective skills to work and find Bear, hmm?” Pete suggests from the sofa, fond expression on his face.

“Yeah, yeah! Gee, we can be detectives! They always find things when they’re lost!” Patrick jumps around Gerard excitedly.

“Okay, we’ll find Bear in no time.” Gerard says, smiling small as he takes Patrick’s hand, leaving the room to begin their hunt for the lost bear.

**_Hug_ **

When Frank goes over with Daddy Gee to Brendon and Spencer’s for lunch, he doesn’t expect Brendon to be upset. Usually Brendon was a lot of fun to play with, and even though he was littler than his other friends, had the best ideas.

Spencer says that Brendon’s morning TV show didn’t come on and he’d been distraught since. Frank feels bad, because he knows he’d be the same if My Little Pony stopped showing on TV.

While Brendon mopes and whines at Spencer during lunchtime, Frank formulates a plan inbetween bites of the pear he’d taken from Gerard’s plate (even though he’d been told not to).

“Daddy, can I go to the bathroom?” Frank asks, leaning into Gerard as he speaks.

“Sure. Don’t take too long though, okay?” Gerard responds, kissing Frank on the temple before the younger man leaves the room.

Frank finds what he needs before he even leaves the livingroom, picking up the box of crayons and paper and making his way to the bathroom, because he’s not going to lie to Gerard about that.

He’s in the bathroom longer than he meant to be, and he barely has time to fold up his project and put it in his pants pocket before Gerard opens the door, concerned look on his face. “Frankie, are you okay?”

“I’m okay Daddy. Was just looking at myself in the mirror.” Frank hastily says, shuffling past Gerard and into the hallway.

“We’re about to leave, Brendon just threw a pretty bad tantrum and Spencer thinks he needs a nap.” Gerard says, and as if on cue, Brendon is being led by Spencer down the hallway, crying.

Frank steps out in front of Brendon and pulls the paper out of his pocket. “Bren, I made something for you cause you’re upset.” He says, unfolding it to show Brendon what he’d made in the bathroom.

It was a roughly colored picture of a bunny and a black cat, telling Brendon to feel better soon. Brendon ends up crying some more, this time out of appreciation as he stumbles forward and wraps Frank in a hug. “T-Thank you, Frankie.”

Frank feels a little awkward in the hug at first, but then takes it in stride as he hugs back, smiling. “Course, Brendon. You’re my friend.”

Frank feels really glad he could help Brendon feel better, and hugs are really great too.

**_Sparkle_ **

Every time Patrick came over to Gerard and Frank’s house to play in headspace with Gee, they always did crafts. It was almost habit, and Patrick didn’t mind.

Gerard would always be working on something new and really cool in Patrick’s eyes, whether it was bat streamers for his playroom or what he was working on now which was supposed to be paper fairy wings.

Patrick was lazily gluing pieces of macaroni and leaves around a picture he’d drawn for Daddy, spending more time watching Gerard sprinkle glitter onto the drying glue he’d put on his purple wings.

“Gee, can I have some sparkles on my picture?” Patrick asks shyly, not wanting to disrupt Gerard’s creative process.

“Okay. You gotta use the gold sparkles though cause I’m not done using the purple yet and Daddy only lets me have two tubes out.” Gerard hums, holding up two glitter-covered fingers before passing the tube of gold glitter to Patrick.

“Thank you!” Patrick says happily, starting to put more wet glue on the paper so he could properly add the glitter on it.

He wasn’t watching where he was moving his arms, and before he could start adding the glitter, he ended up spilling it onto himself. He was completely freaked out when he saw the glitter spill onto his lap and on his red polo shirt. Gerard just gasps, eyes wide as he sees his gold glitter getting spilled.

“I-I’m sorry!” Patrick stammers, afraid to really move because he didn’t want to get it all over the playroom. “I-I didn’t m-mean to spill it, G-Gee!”

Gerard sits there across the table from Patrick, thumb teasing his lip as he thinks, then shooting up from his seat quickly. “I got an idea, and it’ll be okay!” he cheers, running around the table to Patrick who is still confused.

“How are you g-gonna fix it?”

“We can put glitter in our hair, and we’ll be sparkly fairies!” Gerard explains, dabbing a bit of it off of Patrick and sprinkling it on his head.

“What if Daddy and Frankie don’t like it?”

“Glitter is cool, so they’ll be okay with it, Tricky.”

Patrick figures if Gerard knows that their Daddies won’t mind them being glitter fairies, he’ll be okay being a glitter fairy with Gerard.

**Author's Note:**

> Little Comforts Tumblr: bammyjammies.tumblr.com  
> Personal Writing Tumblr: parvenuwentz.tumblr.com


End file.
